


Age is Only a Number

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [4]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004) RPF, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Dallas Buyers Club (2013) RPF, Requiem for a Dream (2000) RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets a girl at one of his concerts. The problem? She’s 21 years younger than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age is Only a Number

Jared was performing as usual when a young blonde near the front caught his eye. He motioned to security that he wanted her. 

When the concert was over, she was waiting for him in the green room. 

She was even more beautiful up close.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Jared asked her.

“Devon”, she said.

Jared sat down on the couch so close to her that her shoulder was touching his chest. “How old are you, Devon?” he asked. 

“23”, she breathed. She was more than 20 years younger than him. 

“And are you a virgin?” Jared asked her. 

Devon’s blush gave Jared his answer. 

Jared placed his hand on the back of her head and brought her into a kiss. 

It took some coaxing to get Devon to kiss him back, but when she did she sighed into his mouth. 

“Jared”, Shannon said entering the green room. 

Jared held up one finger and pulled away from Devon. “Hold that thought, babe”, he told her and left the room with Shannon.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” Shannon asked him.

“What?” Jared asked him.

“How old is she?” Shannon asked.

“23 and man, she’s a virgin!” Jared said. 

Shannon felt like punching his little brother. “Jesus Christ, Jared! She’s 21 years your junior. This is going to end horribly”, Shannon told him.

“Dude, it’s just going to be a one night stand. Nothing else”, Jared promised Shannon.

“Fine”, Shannon said, “Do whatever the fuck you want! It’s your life and reputation!” Shannon stormed off, probably to find his own flavor of night.

Jared reentered the room. “So, what do you say we take this my hotel?” Jared asked Devon. 

Devon froze like a deer in the headlights. 

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Jared asked her. 

“I…no”, she said, “I can’t”. 

“Oh, I see”, Jared said, disappointed. 

“I want to”, Devon told him, “Just not tonight”. 

Jared came and sat next to her on the couch. “I’d like to see you again and get to know you better”, he told her. 

Devon smiled and Jared was thankful tonight was a hometown show. “I’ll meet you tomorrow for lunch at that vegan smoothie place”, she said. 

“You’re a vegan?” he asked her and she nodded. 

This girl kept getting better and better. 

* * *

The next day, Jared entered the café and found her looking at the menu. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hey gorgeous”, he said kissing her temple. 

Neither of them paid attention to the people watching them.

“Hey Jared!” one of the barista’s said. 

“Hey Matthew”, Jared said.

“The usual?” he asked him.

“Sure, what do you want?” Jared asked Devon. 

“I’ll just have what you’re having”, Devon told him. 

“Who’s this?” Matthew asked. 

“Devon, this is Matthew. One of my good friends”, Jared introduced.

“Little young for you, isn’t she?” Matthew asked.

Devon wasn’t the type of girl he usually brought with him. 

The two grabbed their smoothies and Jared noticed that Devon had gone quiet. 

They left the café and Jared asked her, “Is something wrong?” 

“That guy in there is right”, she said, “I am too young for you”.

“Does it bother you that I’m 20 years older than you?” he asked her. 

“No!” she said.

“Good, then fuck them and what they think”, Jared told her. 

Devon smiled and Jared pecked her on the lips. 

* * *

_Jared Leto: Cradle Robber? The 44 year old rockstar was seen walking around L.A. yesterday with a young woman, who appears to be significantly younger than him. The two were caught in a lip lock in front of a vegan café. We tried contacting Leto, but he refused to comment. No news yet on who the girl is._


End file.
